Revenge
by imperfectionisunderrated
Summary: Hermione comes home looking like she was tortured. Bellatrix is about to find out the truth about what happened. Rated M for mention of abuse and explicit torture  the latter only in the second chapter . R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This will be a bit longer than my other story, it will have at least one more chapter. Feel free to make guesses if you want to. After reading this you'll understand what I'm talking about ;D Please write a sentence or two of review, it would really mean a lot.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own any of the characters, even though it would be such fun if I did. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Warning:** Mentions of abuse.

* * *

It required all Hermione's strength to get home in her current state. She could barely stand, let alone walk. She was counting the remaining steps, fifty to reach the bottom of the steps, 5 steps until the door. Every part of her body was hurting, every movement made her wince in pain. Finally she entered the manor and made it to the couch, slumping down on it. She didn't bother closing the door behind herself. Now that she finally reached her destination, she let the tiredness take control and then everything went blank. She didn't even have the energy to call for her lover.

Bellatrix was starting to get angry at Hermione for being away for so long. She was pacing in their bedroom, growing more impatient by the moment. After what felt like hours she decided to go after her, so she rushed down the stairs, but she wasn't prepared for the sight. The younger witch was laying on the couch, covered in blood, bruises and at some places Bella could make out handprints. 'No, that can't be,' she thought as she rushed to her. Not her Hermione. But the signs were there, the girl looked like she had been beaten into unconsciousness. The dark haired witch was relieved to see that her young lover was still alive and sat down into one of the armchairs, waiting for the brunette to wake up.

A few hours later Hermione stirred, whimpering in pain the movement caused. At first she didn't know why she was in that state, and then she remembered what happened. She immediately opened her eyes and jumped up, thinking she was still _there_. The pain she felt from the sudden movement was unbearable, and she fell back to the couch. After she realised she was at home, she calmed down a bit. She didn't notice Bellatrix sitting across her.

The dark witch woke up from her restless sleep to the sudden noise. She saw the girl jumping up, looking terrified and then fall back. She rushed over her, sitting next to her.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" She asked. As she looked at her, she saw the handprints, and anger immediately started to pump in her veins. She would hold it back for now, she needed to know what had happened.

Hermione felt someone sitting down next to her. She immediately knew who it was and felt safe for the first time in hours. Then she realised that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell the woman the truth, at least not the complete truth.

"I've gotten into a fight." She said simply, hoping that Bella wouldn't start asking questions. It was a naive thought, one that turned out to be wrong.

"Sweetie, you can't fool me. You've been beaten. Who was it?" The last sentence was practically spat out. The older woman wasn't famous for controlling her anger, and she was very close to losing her temper.

The young witch sighed. Of course Bellatrix wouldn't just let it go. "Fine, but you have to promise me that you won't seek revenge," she said, hoping to Merlin that her lover would listen to her. Again, she was wrong. The dark haired witch wasn't someone who listened to people, not even to the one she loved.

"Hermione.." she said warningly. "Tell me. Now," added Bellatrix.

The girl whispered something Bella couldn't hear. She leaned closer, her ear inches away from the brunette's mouth. When she heard the name, she immediately jumped up, feeling more furious than she's ever been.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" She screamed. "TELL ME, HERMIONE, WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" Her breathing was heavy, her nostrils were flaring and there was a look of absolute insanity in her eyes. She looked positively terrifying.

"H-he hit me a-and tortured me," the younger witch stuttered. She started to cry, there were all kinds of emotions running through her, like shame, desperation and fear of what would happen if Bellatrix found out the whole truth about what happened.

The dark witch was pacing around the room like a wild animal waiting for its prey, wanting to rip open the cage it was forced to be in. She stopped to look at her lover when she heard a sob. She saw the tears, the pleading look, she could almost hear the words she wanted to say. Bella started to take in deep breaths to calm herself, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. She just kept picturing _him_ towering over her, shouting abuse at her, as well as inflicting it physically. She could see her lover cowering away from him as far as possible, reaching the wall and burying her head in her hands, hoping that if she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her either. Bella looked really unnerving now, as if she was about so spit fire. The vein in her neck was pulsating madly, the adrenaline fuelling her already flaming anger.

"Bella, please.." Hermione whispered. She has never seen the older woman so furious before, and it wasn't like she was rarely angry. Bellatrix was a very impatient person, and it didn't take much to wind her up.

The dark haired witch was snapped out of her thoughts by her witch's whisper. It was very tempting to just go and make that vile man regret being born. But she couldn't leave Hermione like this, she needed to get cleaned up, healed and tucked into bed. She lifted the brunette into her arms and carried her upstairs to the bathroom. The girl protested and begged her to let her clean herself alone, which she found really odd.

"Hermione, is there something you're not telling me?" Her voice was much calmer now, she managed to get her anger under control.

"No, nothing," said the younger witch, trying to keep her voice as steady as she could. Apparently, this time she was successful, because Bella didn't say anything, she just gave her a suspicious look and left. When she was alone, Hermione let the tears flow freely, crying silently as she washed away the blood, carefully touching her bruised skin. But there was one thing she couldn't wash away: the humiliation. After she was ready, she wrapped a towel around herself and slowly crawled out of the tub. When she opened the door, she saw Bellatrix standing there waiting for her. Upon seeing her lover, the dark haired witch went to help her, putting one arm around her waist. She led her to their bedroom, and pulled the cover over her before placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Rest now, love," she said before walking out of the room. Now she could give _him_ the punishment he deserved without having to worry about Hermione. She checked if she had her wand and apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So here's chapter two. I hope you'll like it.

**Warning: **This chapter contains very explicit torture and mentions of rape. If you are underage, you really shouldn't read it. In fact, nobody should.

* * *

Bellatrix blasted open the door and immediately saw him sitting by the fireplace, a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. He jumped up at the explosion, glancing towards the door, or more like what was left of it to see the rather impatient guest.

"Hello, Rodolphus," Bella greeted her soon-to-be ex-husband. She didn't wait for a reply before pointing her wand at him and making him fly into the wall. He landed on the floor with a loud thud, his head crashing into it. Bellatrix walked up to him to see he lost consciousness. She decided that Rennervate wasn't up to date enough to wake him, so she used her favorite spell.

"Crucio!" She yelled. She hasn't thought about using it for a different reason before. So multifunctional the Cruciatus Curse is. Rodolphus' body started to shake immediately, but he didn't regain consciousness yet. Then he started to scream, indicating that his wife's oh so creative idea was indeed working. But that's just how Bellatrix is, creative.

Bella didn't lift the curse for some minutes, relishing in his screams of agony. She closed her eyes and smiled sickly, tasting the sweetness of revenge. He stopped screaming and thrashing around as the pain stopped. His voice was raw from all the screaming when he spoke.

"Looks like the little whore told you then," he said in a malicious voice.

"SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL ME ANYTHING, YOU WORTHLESS SCUM! ONE LOOK WAS ENOUGH TO TELL THAT YOU BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER!" Bellatrix screamed and kicked him in the ribs. She was grasping her wand so tighly that her hand was shaking.

Rodolphus laughed despite the pain. "Maybe she didn't tell you everything after all. She didn't tell you that I also fucked her, did she?" If his assumption was right, he would enjoy this much better than he thought he would.

At first Bella didn't believe what he said. 'No, he couldn't have done that, he's lying. He's just trying to make me end this soon. I'm not buying it,' she thought. "No, you didn't. You're just trying to make me kill you early. But it's not going to work. We're very far from finished."

He laughed again, this time for longer which resulted in a coughing fit. Bellatrix must have broken some of his ribs. "You don't believe me? Fine, my _dear_ wife, don't believe me. That won't change the fact that I enjoyed her pleas and screams so much," he said finding the woman's denial highly amusing.

The witch started to become uncertain. She remembered Hermione's odd request to let her clean herself alone. Now that she was thinking about it, she could recall her lover being covered in blood around the area between her legs. She didn't pay much attention to it, because the girl was convered in blood everywhere. She looked at his face and saw the truth written all over on it. When he saw she put two and two together, his lips curled up into an evil smirk.

" I see you finally figured it out," he laughed. The little Mudblood whore made this even more entertaining for him.

"YOU RAPED HER, YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!" She screamed in a full rage. She has never in her life been more furious than now. That filthy scum won't even be able to beg for her to kill him by the time she's finished with him.

The dark haired wizard was laughing so hard that he had to put his hand on his ribs. Bellatrix's fury fuelled his entertainment. "Yes, I raped her alright. She kept begging you to save her. Such a pathetic little Mudblood. But she was so tight, Bella, do you not fuck her enough?" He has never enjoyed anything so much before than seeing the witch's reaction.

This was too much for Bella. She pointed her wand at him and shouted "Crucio!" at him. She kept repeating the spell over and over again in her head, intensifying the pain to literally unbearable. Rodolphus was screaming at the top of his lungs and he passed out after two minutes. Bellatrix kept reviving him and using the curse on him countless times. Then she got an idea and stopped. It seemed like she was going to use all three Unforgivable Curses today.

"Imperio!" She said while pointing her wand at him. "Get up!" She instructed him. When he complied, she gave him another order. "Get a knife and castrate yourself." As he left to find a knife, she had some time to think. She wasn't fully enjoying this knowing what Hermione went through because of her. She blamed herself for not protecting her, and because she was the reason of her suffering. It was her husband who tortured and raped her. She was brought back to reality when Rodolphus came back with a kitchen knife.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" She yelled at him. He obeyed pulling off his robes and cutting himself open. He screamed at the pain, but didn't stop. Bellatrix watched as the knife sliced into him, as the blood was flowing out of the wound, forming a puddle around him. He was screaming, his voice completely raw as he cut out his testicles. When he finished, Bella lifted the curse and he fell to the ground. He was holding his groin and he was still screaming in agony.

The witch didn't give him much time before pointing her wand at him again and setting him on fire. He was screaming so hard that his voice went away after a minute. She didn't stop for another two minutes. She healed him because she didn't want him to die just yet. She saw he passed out again, so she kicked him to wake him up. He was barely alive when he opened his eyes. He tried to speak but he could only whisper.

"Bellatrix, please.." He begged. He was no longer enjoying this, that stopped a long time ago, a little after Bella realised exactly what he did. He was a Pureblood man, a Death Eater from the worst kind, but all the agony he's gone through broke even him. He could only hope this would end soon.

"Please? You dare to beg me after what you've done? YOU THINK I CARE, YOU SPINELESS FUCK? YOU DIDN'T CARE WHEN SHE WAS BEGGING YOU WHILE YOU RAPED AND TORTURED HER!" She didn't wait for an answer before putting him under the Cruciatus Curse again. It went just like before, she tortured him until he passed out, then revived him and continued the torture. After what seemed like hours but in fact was less than an hour, Bellatrix realised that she had to go back in case Hermione would wake up. She lifted the curse one last time before approaching him. She kneeled down next to him, not caring that she was kneeling in his blood.

"You deserved every minute of it. You touched MY property and hurt the woman I love," she said before standing up and looking into his eyes. She raised her wand and opened her mouth. "Avada Kedavra!" She yelled, and a bright jet of green light hit him in the chest. She watched as the last remains of life left his eyes and turned back to apparate home.

After arriving to the manor, she walked upstairs to the bedroom. Hermione was peacefully sleeping in the bed. She quietly walked close to her and brushed a curl out of her face. The younger witch stirred but didn't open her eyes. Bella turned to leave but a voice stopped her.

"Bella.." Hermione said groggily. "Where have you been?" She asked. When Bellatrix turned back her mouth fell agape. "Bella, why are you covered in blood?"

* * *

**A/N:** There is going to be another chapter about their conversation, though I don't really know exactly what yet. Now that you're completely thrilled that Rodolphus died after being punished accordingly and learnt that the story isn't over yet, you could tell me what you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's the last chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've just been _really_ uninspired lately. To make up for the wait I tried to make this chapter longer than the previous ones.

To the anon reviewer: there is a thing called proper attitude. You might have heard about it, but I doubt you know what it is.

**Warning: **If you've read chapter 2, you won't be surprised. If you haven't.. Then you really should read that first.

* * *

Bellatrix froze, she wasn't prepared to answer that question just yet. Now she regretted not having cleaned herself before checking up on the girl. She looked down to see the bottom of her long black skirt being soaked by Rodolphus' blood. Then her eyes reached her hands which were also bloody, although it was already dry. When she didn't say anything, Hermione sat up in the bed and asked again.

"Bella? What have you done?" She was praying to Merlin that the older witch hadn't done what she was thinking. That it wasn't what it looked like. But she knew her and it would be too much of a coincidence for her to show up with blood on her hands and clothes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The dark witch asked before turning around to face the brunette. She went closer, stopping next to the bed. "I had to learn from that _scum_ that he raped you. When were you planning on telling me? You weren't, were you?" She asked agitated.

Hermione was becoming upset. "I didn't know if I could ever talk about it, I just wanted to forget it. I didn't want to remember what happened!"

"How could you not tell me something so important, Hermione? You said you didn't want us to keep secrets, just the other day. And now this?" Bella always hated when the people she loved kept secrets from her, even with her sisters when they were teenagers.

The younger witch couldn't believe what she was hearing. After what happened to her now she was having an argument with Bellatrix. Angry tears started to appear in her eyes as she got out of bed standing in front of it and spoke. "Do you have any idea how I'm feeling right now? That monster hurt me in more ways anyone has ever hurt me before. I would need you to support me right now, but instead you only care about yourself like you always have!"

Bella was taken aback by her lover's outburst and she started to feel guilty realising the girl was right. Seeing her tears the dark haired witch was angry at herself for upsetting Hermione when she should have been comforting her. "I'm sorry," she said regretfully. "For everything. I not only failed to protect you but I am the reason this happened in the fist place." She hung her head in desperation, not being able to look at the younger witch.

It was unbelievable how Bellatrix was able to upset Hermione to the point of crying, and then in the next moment making her want to comfort the older witch. "Bella," she said softly. "None of this is your fault. You couldn't know this would happen. And what could you have done?"

Bella looked up, signs of anger appearing in her eyes. "I could have killed him sooner," she replied angrily.

The younger witch froze when she heard what Bellatrix said. Her mouth fell agape and she just stared at the dark witch. "You what?" She asked unbelievingly. She wanted to ask Bella to tell her she was joking, but the Death Eater wouldn't joke about murder, she just commits it.

Bellatrix realised what she had just said, but after she thought about it, she realised that she couldn't have kept it a secret anyway. She was watching Hermione's face and saw how she was in denial at first, then realised that it wasn't unlike Bellatrix at all. When she didn't speak the older witch broke the silence. "Say something," she said, her tone not demanding like most of the time, it was almost as if she was pleading.

The younger witch still didn't say anything, she was at a loss for words. Should she have felt relieved that Rodolphus was dead? Or should she have been content that he got what he deserved? Because if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that her lover made his last few hours the worst of all. Part of her was grateful that Bella did this for her, it proved that she really cared for her. But the bigger part, the Gryffindor part condemned her for it, nobody deserved to suffer such a death, not even that vile creature, even though he tortured and raped her. And she would never want Bellatrix to kill any more people than she already has. She made her promise that she wouldn't, unless it was absolutely necessary. Especially for her. She finally spoke, having figured out what she wanted to say. "Bella, you promised you wouldn't kill anymore unless it was inevitable. You promised me and you broke it."

The black haired woman was lost in her own thoughts as well, she was trying to figure out what Hermione was thinking. She didn't want to risk using Legilimency, if her lover had caught her, she would just make things worse and they were already looking pretty bad. She was brought back to reality when the girl finally spoke. "It was inevitable!" She defended herself. After seeing that the brunette just shook her head, she continued. "Hermione, you know me. Did you honestly think that I'd just sit here doing nothing? So I went there to make him suffer like you did. But when he told me.. When he told me what you didn't, I lost it. Maybe if you had told me yourself and I hadn't had to hear it from him, I would have been able to stop."

Of course the dark witch was blaming her, it was always easier to do that. "Seriously, Bella? You're blaming me for killing him? I can't believe you have the nerve to blame me for this! And for heaven's sake, clean yourself!" The last two sentences were louder, and after she finished she started pacing around the room. She barely felt any pain anymore, because Bellatrix had healed her, she could ignore it.

The Death Eater was getting frustrated by the second, this is not how she had planned this conversation to go. She knew it wouldn't be easy, she knew it would be hard to make Hermione forgive her as she was also very stubborn, but now everything just seemed to get worse. She knew she should have apoligized, but her pride wouldn't let her. "Would you stop pacing already? It's giving me a headache," she said before casting a quick Scourgify.

The younger witch stopped and turned to face Bellatrix. "Is that all you have to say? Stop pacing?" She asked starting to get angry that the dark haired witch could never admit when she was wrong.

Bellatrix was becoming angry too, the situation was getting out of hand. "What do you want me to say?" She spat. "That I'm sorry for killing that scum? Because I'm not sorry for that, I would do it again without hesitation," she added.

"I have to say I'm not surprised. I didn't expect you to feel guilty, you don't even know what that is," Hermione said sarcastically.

The next moment the dark witch was standing menacingly in front of her, her face inches from the brunette's, a furious expression on her face. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" She yelled.

"Or what? You'll kill me too?" The younger witch yelled back. She wasn't scared of Bellatrix anymore, they were past that. It's not like this was their first fight, living with the older woman wasn't the easiest of things.

Bella was about to scream something nasty back when she felt her left forearm burn. "Shit!" She said. "I have to go, the Dark Lord is calling," she added, sounding much less angry, she had to get her emotions under control. She was nervous that the Dark Lord was calling because she killed her husband, she didn't know what she'd say, she wasn't really thinking about the consequences while she was there.

Hermione rolled her yes. 'Of course,' she thought. But then she started to become concerned, she too realised what was at stake. Her anger was replaced by worry. By now she was used to this, but the worry was always there. She looked up at Bellatrix to see her apparating with a concerned look on her face. "Take care," she managed to say before the older witch disappeared.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Voldemort was sitting at the top of the long table they always used at a meeting in Malfoy Manor. He was waiting for his servants to arrive. When he saw that all but one seat was occupied, he asked. "Where is Rodolphus?" He turned his gaze to Bellatrix, expecting her to answer his question.

The dark haired witch froze hearing the Dark Lord asking the question she was dreading. She looked up to see his piercing gaze on her, his red eyes giving that feeling that he saw right through her, as always. She focused on her answer, paying attention to remain calm. "I bet he's laying passed out somewhere with an empty bottle of Firewhiskey next to him," she said, even managing to smirk. She felt him trying to enter her mind, but she kept him out like she always has.

Voldemort then turned away from Bellatrix, a dark smirk appearing on his snake-like features. When he spoke, his voice was the usual sarcastic one, as always when he was mocking someone. "Looks like Rodolphus has other ways to entertain himself and won't be joining us tonight," he said and the Death Eaters all laughed. When they stopped he spoke again. "I called you here tonight to talk about the attack on Harry Potter. He will be turning seventeen in a month, giving me a perfect opportunity to rid the world of him once and for all."

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

When the meeting was over, Bellatrix apparated home straightaway, she didn't even stay to talk to her sister, Narcissa. She found Hermione standing by the window, staring out of it.

As she heard a loud pop, the younger witch quickly turned around to see Bella appearing in the bedroom. She felt immense relief seeing that her lover was in one piece and didn't look hurt. She was about to run to her and hug her but she remembered their fight, so she just decided to speak instead. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said turning back to the window.

Bellatrix saw the hesitation and realised that her young lover was still somewhat mad at her. "He asked if I knew where he was and I told him that he was probably passed out and drunk somewhere. He believed it," said the dark witch. Then she walked to Hermione, stopping next to her. She gazed out of the window as well before continuing. "I'm sorry for blaming you, Hermione. I shouldn't have said that," she sighed before she added. "You were right."

The brunette turned away from the window to look at her. This was the first time Bellatrix ever admitted to be wrong. She knew how difficult that must have been for her to say, so she decided to forgive her. "Okay, apology accepted," she said. "But do keep in mind that I will not forgive you again."

"Noted," said the older woman after she turned to face Hermione. Even though she felt uneasy, she still returned the hug when the girl wrapped her arms around her. She still wasn't used to being hugged, though she was improving. "I still don't regret it, you know."

The brunette just shook her head disbelievingly, deciding to let go the comment. "Let's go to bed," she suggested. "This has been a long day and I'm tired."

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Hermione woke up to someone yanking her out of the bed by her hair. She immediately opened her eyes and started to panic. When she looked up at her attacker she saw that it was Rodolphus. "No.. No, this can't be. You're dead!" She said with a shaking voice, her tears already streaming down her face.

Rodolphus was standing in front of her, towering over her laying form with his wand pointed at her. He just laughed darkly at the girl's fear. "Oh no, I'm not the one who's dead," he said chuckling.

The young witch's eyes widened and her panic got worse. "Wh.. what do you mean you're not the one who's dead?" She dreaded the answer.

The dark wizard laughed again before answering. "I think you already know the answer, Mudblood."

There was an evil grin on his face that told Hermione that she had been right. "No! NO! YOU'RE LYING!" She screamed at him.

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Rodolphus screamed back. "My filthy traitor of a wife is dead. I killed her when she came to my house thinking that she could win against me."

Hermione was now choking at her tears and she felt like someone had torn her heart out, broken it into tiny pieces and set the remains on fire. "B.. but she came back to me, she was fine and.."

Rodolphus backhanded her, tired of her whining. "She didn't come back and she never will. It was me, I took Polyjuice Potion because I couldn't have entered the manor otherwise. But enough of this chit-chat now," he said before throwing the Cruciatus Curse at her.

The Gryffindor girl started to scream and convulse on the floor as the dark haired wizard disrobed her and chained her to the wall with another flick of his wand. Then the pain stopped as he approached her with an evil glint in his eyes..

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" Bellatrix was trying to wake up her lover by shaking her.

The brunette sat up panting, tears streaming down her face and she was shaking heavily. She noticed the older woman next to her and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Bella!" She screamed. "You're really here? You're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive. Calm down, love, it was just a dream," she said before sitting up and carefully turning the girl to face her. "Shh, it's okay, it wasn't real."

Upon realising that it was just a nightmare, Hermione flung her arms around Bella and buried her head in her neck. She was still sobbing and she choked on the words. "Bella, it was so horrible. He was here, he told me that he killed you and he.." her voice died away as her sobs intensified.

The older witch was holding her lover close and she was stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. "Do you want to.. tell me what happened?" She asked.

Hermione knew that the dark witch didn't mean her dream, but she wasn't ready to talk about that yet. Especially not after going through something so terrible. "No. Just.. hold me, please."

Bellatrix slowly laid them back down never stopping the movement of her hand. Her neck was soaked by the younger witch's tears. Eventually the brunette stopped crying and within an hour they both fell asleep. No more nightmares disturbed the night.

* * *

**A/N2:** Sorry, but I couldn't leave this chapter without a twist. I just love them so much :D Anyway, thank you all for reading this, even if you didn't leave a review (yes, I know you're there :D), although you can still do it :P And once again sorry for the long wait, I would be angry at myself too if I were the reader. I hope you forgive me though, this one was longer than the other two together.


End file.
